vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wii
Wii is the Nintendo's fifth home console, competing in the seventh generation of video games with the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3. The system was released November 19, 2006 in the U.S., December 2 in Japan, and December 7 in Europe. delete below text and start from scratch if needed Since its launch, the monthly sales numbers of the console have been higher than its competitors across the globe. According to the NPD Group, the Wii sold more units in the United States than the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 combined in the first half of 2007. This lead is even larger in the Japanese market, where it currently leads in total sales, having outsold both consoles by factors of 2:1 to 6:1 nearly every week from launch until November 2007. In Australia, the Wii exceeded the record set by the Xbox 360 to become the fastest selling games console in Australian history.32] On September 12, 2007, it was reported by the Financial Times that the Wii had surpassed the Xbox 360, which was released one year previously, and had become the market leader in home console sales for the current generation, based on sales figures from Enterbrain, NPD Group, and GfK. This is the first time a Nintendo console has led its generation in sales since the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Nintendo warned that the Wii would remain in short supply throughout 2007, while the company produces approximately 1.8 million Wii consoles each month. As of January 5, 2008, the Wii has sold 7.38 million units in the United States according to the NPD Group. As of January 20, 2008, the Wii has sold 5,019,337 units in Japan according to Enterbrain, which is already more units than the Nintendo GameCube had sold in Japan. In Europe, the Wii sold 0.7 million units in 2006 and 4.8 million in 2007 according to estimates by Electronic Arts. Prior to the release of the NPD Group's video game statistics for January 2008, the Wii has been ahead of the Xbox 360 and PS3 in US sales in most months since the Wii and PS3 were released, according to data by the NPD Group. *Total Wii games sold as of December 31, 2007: 113.19 million68 *Total Virtual Console games sold as of December 31, 2007: over 10 million75 *On April 17, 2008, Wii became the top selling console in Canada with 813K units sold.http://www.newswire.ca/en/releases/archive/April2008/17/c6749.html Best-selling video games Video games that have sold over one million copies - *''Wii Sports'' (17.85 million) *''Wii Play'' (9.23 million) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (5.19 million) *''Mario Party 8'' (4.35 million) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (4.3 million) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (3.4 million) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2.948 million) *''Super Paper Mario'' (2.16 million) *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' (2 million) *''Wii Fit'' (1.834 million) *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (1.82 million) *''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' (1.8 million) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (1.65 million) *''Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition'' (1.6 million) *''Carnival Games'' (1.2 million) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (1.2 million) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (1.14 million) *''Link's Crossbow Training'' (1.07 million) *''Red Steel'' (1 million) *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' (1 million) Category:Consoles